Rote Augen
by MejiraraRose
Summary: Kais Gefühle für Takao werden immer stärker, er sucht Erfüllung, doch Takao bemerkt nichts und verliebt sich in ein Mädchen. Und irgendeine Macht will Kais Fähigkeiten für sich nutzen und droht, Takao etwas anzutun!
1. Kapitel 1

**Rote Augen**

Beyblade-Fanfiction.

Pairing Kai&Takao. Takao&OC, und noch einiges anderes XD

Disclaimer: Beyblade und die Charas gehören mir nicht. So. Außer natürlich der OC-Chara. XD

Diese Geschichte ist nach den Ereignissen der drei Staffeln angesiedelt. Kai ist 19, Takao 18, die anderen 17 und 18. Mag sein, dass der Großteil der Charaktere in G Revolution erwachsener war, als zu Anfang in meiner Geschichte dargestellt. Doch bedenkt.... Zeit vergeht und die Grundsituationen sind trotzdem immer noch die gleichen. Ich habe aber Daichi ausgelassen. Sorry, Daichi. ..."

Auch wenn man es manchmal denkt: Wer hier irgendwelche harten Lemon-Szenen erwartet, der darf gleich wieder gehen! Bis auf Andeutungen wird man hier nix finden. Ich habe es trotzdem in "R" geratet, weil die Themen an sich ja nicht unbedingt was für Neunjährige oder so sind. XD Remember: Die Story bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf KAIs Gefühle, der sie gerade aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten beginnt. Das heißt, er redet nicht mehr ganz so wie ein Unschuldslamm und er begnügt sich auch nicht mehr mit einer einfachen Umarmung, was auch immer das heißen mag. XD

Wie man sieht, habe ich größtenteils die japanischen Namen benutzt. Wo ich es als passend empfand, habe ich aber die westliche Version gelassen (zum Beispiel empfinde ich "Bladebreakers" angemessener als "BBA Revolution").

**Kapitel 1**

Rote Augen beobachteten ihn mit einem Glitzern und erwartungsvollen Funkeln......... Ihn und alles, was er tat.

Unentwegt.

Selbst der kurze Moment eines Lidschlages blieb aus.

Die Augen standen still.

Sie fixierten sich völlig auf diesen einen jungen Mann.

Als hätten sie noch nie etwas anderes gesehen.

_Irgendwann...._

_Irgendwann.............._

_Irgendwann wird er mir gehören._

_Und nur mir._

_Nur mich ansehen._

_Nur an mich denken._

_Da ist kein Platz für jemand anderen. Er darf keinen Platz für jemand anderen haben!_

_Denn er gehört mir!_

Die roten Augen wollten gar nichts anderes sehen.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yippie yeah!! Mein dritter Sieg hintereinander!!!"

Takao hob den Arm mit seinem Beyblade in der Hand. Die Halle bebte, das Publikum gratulierte ihm zu seinem erneuten Sieg, indem es klatschte und auf den Boden trampelte.

"Runde Vier geht mal wieder an das junge Beyblade-Talent Takao Kinomiya!" DJ Jazzman verkündete Takaos Sieg durch seine schrille Stimme, die dem Mikrofon eine Rückkopplung verpasste und ein unangenehmes Geräusch auslöste. "Damit sind die Bladebreakers für das Halbfinale qualifiziert!"

Takao legte ein breites Grinsen auf, als er zur Ecke seines Teams schlenderte. "Na, wie war ich?"

"Great!", freute sich Max und umarmte Takao stürmisch. "Du warst klasse!"

"Ja, wirklich super, Takao!", pflichtete Rei ihm bei und kniff Takao freundschaftlich in die Hüfte.

Eine Geste, die Kai zu tun wohl für ewig vorbehalten blieb.

Woher nahm Max nur die Überwindung, Takao wie es ihm beliebte zu umarmen? Ihm zu sagen, dass dieser beeindruckend war?

Max und Rei hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass auch sie Takao nahe standen, ansonsten wäre Kai sicher schon vor Eifersucht gestorben, dachte er sich.

_Warum ist Max dazu in der Lage und ich bin es nicht? _

Je mehr der Kapitän der Bladebreakers darüber nachdachte, desto mehr überkam ihm ein dunkles Gefühl. Er wurde dafür regelrecht wütend auf Max und das erschreckte ihn beinahe.

"Was schaust du denn so grimmig, Kai? Ich habe doch gewonnen!"

Takao durchschaute Kais Stimmung sofort. Wer könnte das auch nicht?

"Ich...." Kai stockte für einen kurzen Augenblick. "Es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, Kinomiya", sagte er schließlich, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

"Ooooch menno...." Takao machte ein langes Gesicht. "Kannst du dich nicht einmal richtig freuen? Schau dir Maxie an..." Max knuddelte Takao und kniff ihm in die Wange.

"Was denn, Takao", mischte sich Kyouju, der bis gerade noch etwas in seinen Computer getippt hatte, ins Gespräch. "Willst du etwa, dass Kai dir auch in die Backen kneift?"

...

Stille.

Und dann kam es.

"Bwahahahaha", prustete Rei. "Das ist gut, Chef!" Rei heulte fast vor lachen.

"Schon allein die Vorstellung!" Max wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Kai wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Sie stellten es sich sogar vor! Kai hoffte inständig, dass niemand sein gerötetes Gesicht bemerkte. Er betete, dass seine blaue Bemalung an den Wangen wenigstens mal zu etwas nütze sein würde.

Kai hatte plötzlich Furcht davor, dass jemand seine Gedanken lesen könnte und schon immer gelesen hatte. Er wusste selbst, dass dies lächerlich war, jedoch konnte er sich nicht gegen diese furchtbare Vorstellung wehren.

Wenn das jemand herausfand, dann...!

"Hey Jungs, ich hab euch Schoko-Shakes mitgebracht! Mit Eiswürfeln!"

"Au jaaaaaaaaa", riefen alle und stürzten auf den Neuankömmlung Hiromi.

_Rettung im letzten Augenblick! _Kai seufzte erleichtert.

Er stand auf und verließ langsam die Bey-Arena.

"Wo willst du hin, Kai?", fragte Rei neugierig und schlürfte an seinem Trinkstäbchen.

Kai machte nur eine abweisende Handbewegung, die bedeutete, dass dies nicht von Wichtigkeit sei. Die Bladebreakers müssten die Arena sowieso bald verlassen, da sie ja bereits ihren Kampf gewonnen hatten.

Kai lief den langen Tunnel, der zu den Umkleideräumen der verschiedenen Beyblade-Teams führte, entlang.

_Hat Takao das ernst gemeint?, _fragte er sich. Kai stellte sich noch einmal Takaos ungeniertes Lächeln dazu vor.

_"Was schaust du denn so grimmig, Kai? Ich habe doch gewonnen!" _

_"Kannst du dich nicht einmal richtig freuen? Schau dir Maxie an..." _

_Ach, verdammt! _

Kai spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sie wutentbrannt gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte.

_Er macht sich über mich lustig!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Kai schreckte hoch. Er blinzelte kurz und rieb sich die Augen. Es war dunkel. Als er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, bemerkte er, dass sein Laken angedunkelt war.

_Shit._

_Schon wieder._

Kai seufzte. Er hatte anscheinend wieder mal geträumt.

Zum Glück konnte niemand in seine Träume schauen, dachte er sich. Wenigstens konnte Kai in seinen Träumen tun, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Er stand aus seinem Futon auf und tappte vorsichtig im Dunkeln auf der Suche nach seiner Tasche. Er fand den Rucksack neben der Kommode. Kai kramte eine frische Unterhose heraus.

Wusste dieser verdammte ?§$?%??§$, der gerade im Nebenzimmer schlief, eigentlich, was er Kai antat??

Kai kam sich plötzlich wahnsinnig veralbert vor. Beinahe lächerlich!

Oh ja, das Ganze war so lächerlich!

Der Teamkapitän der Bladebreakers hatte sich bereits vor Jahren in seinen Teamkameraden verliebt. Und was brachte ihm das?

Eine miese Stimmung und unbrauchbare Unterhosen!

Mit seinen nun neunzehn Jahren brachte er nicht den Mut auf, es Takao zu gestehen.

_Was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot....... _Kai verfluchte sich selber, als er dabei war, seine neue Unterhose anzuziehen. Gleichzeitig war er aber erleichtert darüber, sein eigenes Hotelzimmer zu besitzen. Würden die anderen seine nächtlichen Schlafgeräusche mitbekommen, dann wäre das das Ende!

_"Willst du etwa, dass Kai dir auch in die Backen kneift?"_

_................................................_

_"Willst du etwa, dass Kai dir auch in die Backen kneift?"_

_................................................_

_"Willst du etwa, dass Kai dir auch in die Backen kneift?"_

"HALT'S MAUL, KYOUJU!!", rief Kai wutentbrannt. Sogleich hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und seine Augen weiteten sich.

_......................................................................................................................_

_Wenn das jemand gehört hat......_

Im Nebenzimmer blickte Kyouju verwirrt um sich. Er hätte schwören können, dass Kai gerade über ihn geflucht hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich die Bladebreakers sowie Hiromi vor dem Eingang ihres Hotels. Der Himmel war blau und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen entfachten bei allen Menschen Glücksgefühle.

Mr. Dickenson hatte dem Teamkapitän per Telefon weitere Anweisungen gegeben. Die Gruppe sollte ihren Aufenthalt in Singapur ruhig an diesem Tag genießen, so hieß es. Training war erst wieder für den nächsten Morgen geplant.

"Wow, toll!", jubelte Takao. "Ich will in ein Restaurant und alle Spezialitäten von Singapur genießen!"

"Mmh..." Rei nickte, als zwei hübsche Mädchen an ihnen vorbeiliefen. "Ich auch."

"Sag mal, Rei....", empörte sich Hiromi. "Weiß Mao eigentlich, was du in ihrer Abwesenheit so treibst? Ich als deine Freundin würde..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. "Du bist aber nicht seine Freundin!", plärrte Takao und fing an zu lachen. "So eine wie du wird NIE einen Freund finden...... Na vielleicht............... einen Blinden...!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaas?" Hiromi sah aus, als würde sie explodieren wollen und zog Takao an den Haaren. Kais Lippen formten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln.

"Arks, aufhören", brüllte Takao, er begann aber bald darauf zu grinsen und legte eine Hand an die Stirn, um sich besser vor der Sonne zu schützen. "Holla...... Chic-Chick auf 13 Meter Entfernung im Anmarsch!"

_Was...................?!_

Kais linke Brust durchschoss ein Stich.

Alle Bladebreakers starrten gemeinsam auf das Mädchen, das sich ihnen langsam näherte. Sie war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht 1,60m, und trug ein langes, hellblaues Kleid. Ihren langen, schwarzen Locken flatterten im Wind.

Kai musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich hübsch aussah. Aber nicht hübsch genug, dass sie das Recht hatte, so von Takao angestarrt zu werden!

"Rei, Max, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt", kommandierte Takao und begann, sich hinter Kyouju zu verstecken.

"Nicht DAS schon wieder.... " Rei rollte seine Augen.

Max und Rei liefen auf das Mädchen zu. Erst bemerkte sie die beiden gar nicht, aber ihre Augen weiteten sich sogleich, als sich die Ankömmlinge bedrohlich näherten.

"Ja, wen haben wir denn da?", sagte Rei und versuchte dabei, so furchteinflößend wie möglich zu klingen. Innerlich verfluchte er Takao dafür, so einen Mist fabrizieren zu müssen.

"Ein kleines Mädchen ohne Begleitung.............. Ist das nicht gefährlich?", fuhr Max fort. Er räusperte. Seine Stimme klang mehr wie die eines verhauenen Kleinkindes denn als furchterregend, aber er versuchte es weiter. Das Mädchen schien tatsächlich eingeschüchtert zu sein, denn sie blieb stehen und sie zitterte.

"Haha", triumphierte Rei gekünstelt. "Jetzt können wir...."

Da kam der Schlag. Bevor Max wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte auch er Takaos kräftige Faust im Gesicht kleben. Das kam so perplex, dass sowohl Rei als auch Max umfielen, jedoch schaffte es Max noch, einen Fluch über Takao zu verhängen a la "Dafür bring ich dich um", bevor er ein Black Out hatte.

Takao stampfte unbeholfen auf dem Asphalt herum und beugte sich galant vor dem Mädchen nieder. "Ich bin der Retter in der Not.... Takao Kinomiya! Ich hoffe, die beiden Banausen hier haben Sie nicht zu sehr belästigt!" Gerade wollte er die Hand des verschüchterten Mädchens packen, als auch ihn etwas Kräftiges ins Gesicht schlug.....

Ouch.

----------------------------------

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war es bereits Mittag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schien erbarmungslos auf die Erdbewohner hinab.

Takaos Kopf schmerzte. Er erinnerte sich an das hübsche Mädchen, aber was war dann...?

"Na, wieder wach?", fragte eine Stimme. Takao sah, dass sie Hiromi gehörte, die neben ihm auf einer Parkbank saß. Die anderen saßen ringsherum verstreut.... Kyouju und Kai befanden sich am Zaun, der ein kleines Blumenbeet umzäunte und Max und Rei saßen auf einer anderen Parkbank.

"Na Takao......... Unser grooooooßer Retter in der Not hat ausgepennt??", scherzte Max.

"Die Kleine hat ja einen mächtigen Schlag drauf....", grinste Rei. "Wenn sie es schafft, Takao für eine halbe Stunde K.O. zu hauen...."

"Soll das heißen, sie hat mich geschlagen??", rief Takao fassungslos.

"Tja, klappt wohl nicht mit den Mädchen", sagte Hiromi schnippisch. "Du bist einfach nur ein 18-jähriger Depp, der nichts anderes kann als futtern und rumkreiseln. Denkst du, so was mögen die Mädchen??!"

Takao verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

Kai unterdessen saß zwar mit dem Kopf zur Blumenwiese, dachte jedoch ständig an Takaos Eskapaden.

_Was ist nur so toll an den Mädchen??_

Kai konnte zwar nachvollziehen, dass einige sehr niedlich aussahen und sich vielleicht auch ordentlich zu benehmen wussten, aber ansonsten?? Wann hatte Takao begonnen, ihnen hinterherzujagen?

Kai atmete innerlich auf, dass die Aktionen Takaos nur einseitig blieben. Kai beobachtete alle Menschen, die sich Takao auch nur näherten. Jeden Blick hätte er sofort realisiert. Aber bisher blieben sie aus. Bisher.

Was würde er tun, wenn Takao eines Tages mit einem Mädchen ankam? Was? Würde er sie umbringen? Und dann Takao? Und dann sich selber?

Es tat weh, über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Oh wenn Takao doch nur ihm gehören würde! Kai wandte seinen Blick ein wenig und besah Takao, wie er sich langsam aufrappelte. Er hob sein T-Shirt an und fechelte ein wenig, um sich abzukühlen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet. Kai konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden.

"Kai, ich weiß selbst, dass die Sonne mich nie so braun brennen wird wie dich, aber deshalb brauchst du mich nicht so angewidert anzuschauen!"

_Oh nein. _

_Er hat es bemerkt..._

_Und was jetzt?_

"Du müsstest schon wie Kai werden, damit die Mädchen auf dich fliegen", stichelte Hiromi.

_Was?!_

"Wieso sollte ich??!"; empörte sich Takao.

"Bemerkst du das denn nicht?", staunte Hiromi. "Die ganzen Mädchen.... wie sie zu Kai hinüberschielen und lächeln und so....... Jetzt sag mir nicht, das hast du noch nie mitgekriegt!"

Kai wusste nicht, an wen die Frage gerichtet war. Auch er hatte dies noch nie bemerkt.

_Die Mädchen fliegen auf mich? Wieso?_

"Die Mädchen fliegen auf ihn? Wieso?" Takao schien Kais Gedanken lesen zu können.

Hiromi rollte die Augen. "Takao, Takao......... Das wirst du schon noch merken."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag war für das Training eingeplant. Kai hatte wieder unruhig geschlafen und gewisse Träume gehabt und war deshalb mies gelaunt wie immer. Zu allem Überfluss würde er auch noch eine Viertelstunde zu spät kommen!

_Was bin ich bloß für ein Captain?!_

Hastig erledigte er seine Morgentoilette und nahm sein Dranzer in die Hand. Er stürmte aus seinem Zimmer und rannte den langen Korridor entlang. Er rümpfte beim Rennen die Nase, da langsam ein unangenehm süßlicher Geruch aufstieg. Auf einmal stolperte er, fand aber gerade noch Halt an einer Säule, bevor er hinfallen konnte.

"Hey, pass gefälligst auf, wo du hintrittst!"

Kai wollte gerade antworten, als er plötzlich in die zwei dunkelsten Augen sah, die er je in seinem Leben erblickt hatte. Sie waren violett, aber irgendetwas funkelte blutrot aus ihnen, als ob in ihnen Feuer brannte.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, aber diese gab Kai genug, um zu schaudern. Die Gestalt drehte sich um und ging weiter ihres Weges. Der junge Mann trug einen langen Mantel, dessen hoher Kragen sein Gesicht teilweise verdeckte. Kai schätzte den Mann auf ungefähr 25.

Er sah ihm noch lange nach.

_Diese seltsamen Augen...._

_............_

_Irgendwoher kenne ich ihn doch...._

_Warum hat er mich so bösartig angesehen? _

Ein Blick auf die Uhr rüttelte Kai wieder wach. Er war nun gar zwanzig Minuten zu spät und die Bladebreakers würden sicher schon mit dem Frühstück angefangen haben.

Schnell rannte Kai den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinunter.

Als er die Tür zum Speiseraum aufschlug, blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen.

An einem Tisch saßen Takao und das Mädchen von gestern!

-------------------------------------------------------

Das war ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. XD XD Gomen. Selbst wenn jetzt 1000 Leute sagen, die Geschichte sei doof, werde ich sie weiterführen. So. XD Kapitel 2 ist fertig. Was wird Kai wohl als nächstes tun? Lasst euch überraschen....


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Kai blieb wie erstarrt am Türrahmen stehen. Er konnte keinen Muskel rühren, er atmete nicht mehr. Seine roten Augen waren weit geöffnet, die Pupillen verkleinerten sich.

Fassungslos blickte er auf die Szene vor ihm im Speiseraum ihres Hotels in Singapur:

Takao saß an einem Tisch................

...................zusammen........................

............ mit dem Mädchen, das den Bladebreakers gestern begegnet war.

_Er liebt sie doch nicht, oder?_

_Hat er sie schon geküsst?_

_Hat er ihr schon seine Liebe gestanden?_

_Takao.................?_

_Takao........................!_

Kai wurde durchgeschüttelt von düsteren Gedanken, die ja eigentlich unmöglich und beinahe lächerlich waren.

Er sah, wie Takao das Mädchen ansah. Seine Lippen waren wie immer zu einem breiten Lächeln geöffnet, er zappelte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl herum, aber....

...... da war etwas in Takaos Augen, was Kai bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sie leuchteten wie immer, doch.....

........... irgendetwas anderes lag noch darin.

Etwas, das Kai Angst machte und vor Eifersucht beinahe rasend werden ließ.

Das Mädchen lächelte ebenfalls. Kai konnte zum ersten Mal die sanften Konturen ihres Gesichtes sehen. Sie hatte große, dunkle Augen, die einen märchenhaften Kontrast zu ihrer weißen Haut darstellten, die von ihren langen, schwarzen Locken bedeckt wurde. Sie saß ein wenig eingeschüchtert auf dem Stuhl, versuchte, sich so klein und schmal wie möglich zu machen. Ihr hellblaues Kleid schmiegte sich lose an ihren schlanken Körper. Ihr Scheibchen Brot aß sie mit äußerster Bedachtsamkeit, vermutlich, um sich nicht schmutzig zu machen.

Sie ähnelte mehr einem Mädchen aus einem Disney-Film. Auch wenn sie für ein Disney-Mädchen einen recht kräftigen Schlag hatte.

Und doch...

Wie liebreizend sie auch war, Takao durfte ihr kein Lächeln schenken!

Das Blut in Kais Adern kochte förmlich.

_Takao.....!_

"Nanu, Kai?"

Plötzlich holte eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter Kai aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand heraus.

Kai wandte sich um und sah Rei ins Gesicht, aus welchem lauter imaginäre Fragezeichen schossen.

Kai hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass auch noch andere Leute im Speiseraum waren. Ja........... nicht nur die Bladebreakers waren hier und aßen Frühstück, sondern auch andere Hotelbewohner.

"Kai, stehst du schon lange hier?", fragte Rei, nun klang er beinahe besorgt. "Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Geht es dir gut--- Kai?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", entfuhr es Kai verärgert. Er schlug Reis Hand von seiner Schulter und wandte sich um zu gehen.

Rei blieb geschockt stehen und blickte Kai nach. "Was ist nur los mit dir, Kai?", fragte er sich.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Verdammter Mist!_

Kai rannte die alten Straßen Singapurs entlang.

_Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot!_

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sein Tempo immer weiter beschleunigte.

Kai schaute nicht nach links oder rechts, er rannte einfach drauf zu.

_Ich bin so dumm!_

Kai hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er über Straßen lief, auf denen reger Verkehr herrschte.

_So dumm!_

Beinahe wäre er gegen ein Auto geknallt, doch glücklicherweise konnte der Fahrer im letzten Moment ausweichen. Auf den Straßen hupte es. Ein paar Leute schimpften dem Unbekannten, der scheinbar lebensmüde war, hinterher. Doch Kai kümmerte das alles nicht.

Er rannte.

Wohin?

Das wusste er selber nicht. Er musste nur fort.

Fort ---

Bald war er an riesigen Feldern angekommen. Ein paar Bauern mit Strohhüten waren gerade dabei, ihre Felder zu pflügen. Sie blickten verdutzt auf den jungen Mann, der anscheinend in ihren Gefilden herumjoggte.

Kai hechelte nach Luft. Er war jetzt sicher eine Viertelstunde lang in seinem höchsten Tempo gerannt, zudem hatte er noch nichts gegessen und nun machte sich der Kraftverlust allmählich bemerkbar. Er verringerte seine Geschwindigkeit und ließ sich dann rücklings in ein Meer aus Blumen fallen.

....................................................................................

Der Himmel war strahlend blau.

Kai starrte nach oben, ohne sein Lid dabei zu bewegen. Er hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt und atmete gleichmäßig.

Der Himmel war für ihn so unerreichbar fern.

Genau wie Takao.

Kai seufzte. Warum konnte er nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass Takao erwachsen wurde und sich wie alle jungen Männer für Mädchen interessierte? (Anmerkung der Autorin: Ey! Das ist nicht meine Meinung! Das ist die Ansicht des größten Teils der Menschheit, deshalb hab ich sie passend für meine Geschichte übernommen XD)

Warum.......

warum um alles in der Welt aber interessierte sich Kai nicht für sie?

Kai rief sich Takaos Augen von vorhin ins Gedächtnis zurück. Seine Augen.............. Hatten sie Kai je schon einmal auf diese Art angesehen?

_Ich bin so dumm.........!_

Kai verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er tief in seinem Innersten gehofft hatte, Takao würde zumindest ein wenig solche Gefühle für Kai empfinden, wie sie der Captain der Bladebreakers für Takao hatte.

Doch.......

............ selbst wenn.

Takao würde ihm nie ganz gehören.

_Nie._

Kai kramte in seiner Hosentasche. Er holte Dranzer hervor und besah es genau.

"Dranzer", sagte er. "Du hast mich noch nie im Stich gelassen." Kai stockte. "Was soll ich tun, Dranzer?"

Kai seufzte wieder und rappelte sich auf.

Und was, wenn er sich Takao einfach nahm?

Kai schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Niemals sollte Takao Opfer von Kais dunklen Gedanken werden. NIE!

Er durfte ihn einfach nicht beflecken!

Egal, wie oft er davon träumte oder es sich aus tiefstem Herzen wünschte, es war falsch und durfte nie passieren!

Kai wandte sich um. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie wunderschön die Wiese war, auf der er soeben gelegen hatte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Na, wieder da, Kai?", fragte Max und lächelte freudig.

Es war bereits Abend geworden und die Bladebreakers befanden sich größtenteils wieder auf ihren Hotelzimmern.

"Ich dachte ja am Anfang, dass dir das Essen, was ich gestern gekocht hab, nicht gut bekommen ist und du dich deshalb vom Acker gemacht hast............ Du verstehst doch.......... Vom Acker auf den Acker!" Max prustete los.

Kai war nicht in der Stimmung zu lachen. Er wollte nur noch auf sein Zimmer und sich schlafen legen. Er lief den Korridor entlang, als ihm plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus einem Zimmer rief.

"Kai, da bist du ja wieder, komm doch mal her!"

Kai war sich sicher, dass er Takaos Stimme vernommen hatte, so lief er instinktiv zu Takaos Zimmertür, die sperrangelweit offen stand und aus der grelles Licht herausschien.

Kai biss bei dem Anblick die Zähne zusammen. In Takaos Zimmer saßen Takao und das Mädchen auf dem Boden, Hiromi, Kyouju und Rei waren neben den beiden. Anscheinend spielten sie gerade ein Spiel - Flaschendrehen...? Kai war nicht sonderlich interessiert. Sein Herz schmerzte.

"Mensch Kai, jetzt guck nicht so grimmig und sag Mira wenigstens mal Hallo!", forderte Takao auf. Er war lustig und munter wie immer. Hatte er vielleicht auch getrunken? Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet, was allerdings auch von der Hitze stammen konnte.

Kai schritt langsam in das - ziemlich unaufgeräumte - Hotelzimmer. Überall lagen Dinge herum - Klamotten lagen geknittert auf einer Kommode, auf der Erde lagen ein paar Teller mit angegessenen Pizzen, in einer Ecke waren ein paar Beyblade-Teile verstreut und - zur Krönung! - waren ein paar Unterhosen an die Wand getackert worden.

Kais Blick wanderte langsam von Kyouju, der natürlich wieder an seinem Laptop herumtippte, zu Hiromi, dann zu Rei, zu Takao und schließlich zu dem Mädchen.

Das Mädchen zuckte leicht zusammen, als ob Kai ihr Angst machte.

"Hey Mira, du brauchst doch keine Angst vor Kai zu haben!", lachte Takao und klopfte dem Mädchen beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Er guckt zwar meistens wie zehn Tage Regenwetter, aber eigentlich ist Kai ein guter Typ!"

_Ein guter Typ?_

Das war es also, was Takao über ihn dachte?

"Ähm...... hallo", sagte das Mädchen und wurde rot.

Kai blickte sie kurz wortlos an und wandte sich dann wieder an Takao. "Kinomiya............. Für heute war Training angesagt und nicht deine................." Kai blickte zur Wand. "Seltsamen Spiele."

Takao kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Wenn du die Unterhosen meinst......... Also, ich habe eine Wette gegen Max verloren!"

Wie auf Kommando kam Max ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Jetzt gibt's Party, Party, PARTYYYY!" Er brüllte so laut, dass es mindestens das gegenüberliegende Hotelgebäude auch gehört haben musste. "Takao, du hast deine verlorene Wette noch nicht ganz ausgeführt!"

"Äh, Leute....", mischte sich Rei ein und klang dabei ein wenig besorgt. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut ist."

"Hehe, ja", grinste Takao. "Deshalb mach ich's ja!" Er lief zur Wand und wollte sich gerade eine Unterhose schnappen, als sein Blick plötzlich zu Mira schwenkte, die ihn verblüfft, aber mit angewidertem Blick ansah. (Für alle, die wissen wollen, was Takao machen wollte: Unterhose an ein Seil knüpfen und dann aus dem Fenster lassen, damit die Leute im unteren Hotelzimmer ihren "Spa" hatten...)

Takao überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und legte die Hose dann wieder beiseite. "Vielleicht ist das doch keine so gute Idee", sagte er und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Mira lächelte. Sie schien zufrieden zu sein, den anderen durch ihren Blick bekehrt zu haben.

Kai konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen.

Wie schaffte es ein Mädchen nach so kurzer Zeit, Takao so "steuern" zu können?

Kai dachte immer, dass nur er es fertig brachte, Takao auf einen weiseren, erwachseneren Weg zu bringen. Bisher war es ja auch so.

Bisher.

Hatten sie nicht schon oft Situationen zu bewältigen gehabt, die sie beide auf eine höhere Stufe der Erkenntnis gebracht hatte?

Wie also kam es, dass Takao davon nicht so berührt wurde wie Kai?

Kai hörte nur noch flüchtig, dass das Mädchen Mira Wednesday hieß, eine Studienreisende aus Europa. Auch sie war in diesem Hotel ansässig, was die Bladebreakers an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück herausgefunden hatten. Was für ein Zufall es doch war, die Schlägerin von gestern im selben Hotel wiederzutreffen! Mira war es noch etwas peinlich, dass sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einen Fremden geschlagen hatte, doch sie hatte es anscheinend nur aus Notwehr getan.

Wie hochinteressant, dachte sich Kai, als er in seinem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte.

_Mira, Mira........_

In Kais Innersten sammelten sich Gefühle des Hasses und der Eifersucht und drohten, immer größer und mächtiger zu werden. In Kais Magengegend machte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf sich aufmerksam. Er gehörte doch ihm allein! Warum sah Takao das nicht ein?

War er nicht erwachsen genug geworden, Kais Gefühle auch ohne Worte deuten zu können?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag versammelte sich die Truppe im Singapur Youth Park. Zu Kais Ärger war diese Mira ebenfalls anwesend. Sie hatte so etwas wie Beyblades immer nur im Fernsehen gesehen und interessierte sich nun angeblich sehr dafür, wie so etwas im realen Leben aussah.

_Die will doch nur Takao begucken!_

Kai schluckte. Was dachte er sich eigentlich?

Um ihn herum erblickte er nur strahlende Gesichter. Es war mal wieder ein herrliches Wetter....... Sonnenschein, klarer Himmel, beinahe Windstille.....

"Kurzum - ein super Tag zum Bladen!", jubelte Takao vergnügt.

"Das ist also ein Beyblade...." Miras dunkle Augen wurden immer größer, als sie auf Reis Hand starrte, der sein Driger gerade als Anschauungsobjekt zur Verfügung stellte. "Seid ihr nicht schon zu alt, um mit solchem Spielzeug zu spielen?"

"Waaaaaas, Mira, was sagst du da?!" Takao war entsetzt, lächelte sogleich aber wieder. "Beyblades sind nicht nur irgendein Spielzeug!" Er streichelte sein Dragoon, als liebkoste er es wirklich.

"Nicht?! Heißt das, diese Dinger können sprechen oder so?! Wie in Toy Story?!"

"Äh nein...." Takao kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sie sind mehr....... unsere Freunde."

"Was?!" Mira wich entsetzt zurück und musterte Takao argwöhnisch. Vermutlich musste sie nun alle Beyblader für irgendwelche Perverse halten, die es mit ihren Kreiseln.... gut, lassen wir das. (XD)

"Jetzt fangt schon an mit dem Training!", forderte Kyouju auf. Wie Recht er doch hatte! Sie waren nicht hier, um irgendwelchen Unwissenden den Wert eines Blades zu erklären, sondern um ihr Blading zu verbessern.

Der Singapur Youth Park eignete sich hervorragend dank seiner Größe und der unregelmäßigen Verteilung der Bäume und Glattflächen. Eine riesige Bey-Arena sozusagen. Zwar tummelten sich hier viele junge Leute, die ein Hindernis darstellten, aber viele von ihnen waren selber gerade dabei, ihre Blading-Fähigkeiten zu trainieren.

"Draciel, los!" Max startete sein Beyblade. Es schoss an den Bladebreakers vorbei, jagte an den Bäumen hinweg und verschwand, bis es nach einigen Sekunden wieder im Gras auftauchte.

Kai bemerkte wieder einen bitteren, süßen Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg.

"Driger!" Reis Blade war an der Reihe. Es schoss hoch in die Lu-

PLING!

............ Was war das?!

Irgendetwas hatte es beim Flug heftig gerammt.

Die Bladebreakers, sowie Hiromi und Mira suchten nach der Ursache für den Knall. Ihre Augen bewegten sich hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen, doch sie konnten nichts sehen.

"Sieh an, sieh an... Die Beyblade-Champions in Singapur", hörten sie eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme vernehmen. Sie wandten sich um.

Vor ihnen standen drei unglaublich große Männer in langen Mänteln. Ihre Gesichter waren durch den hohen Kragen größtenteils überschattet, sodass das, was man als Gesicht identifizieren konnte, nicht gerade freundlich aussah.

_Der Mann von neulich! Diese violetten Augen!_

Kai erinnerte sich an die Begegnung, die er einen Tag zuvor mit einem mysteriös aussehenden Mann gemacht hatte. Der hier hatte die gleichen violetten Augen mit einem Stich Rot in ihnen. Kai hatte keinen Zweifel: Er war es! Und so, wie die drei Neuankömmlinge sich präsentierten, führten sie ganz sicher nichts Gutes im Schilde.

"Was wollt ihr hier?!", fragte Takao verärgert.

"Lass gut sein, Kinomiya", sagte Kai ruhig. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte nach vorne, als ob er seine Leute beschützen wollte. "Wir haben uns doch schon mal gesehen". Er deutete auf den braunhaarigen Mann in der Mitte. "Sagt uns, was ihr für ein Problem habt, oder verschwindet!"

Der braunhaarige Mann grinste. Seine Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Doch... er sah sogar noch älter aus als 25....... So bösartig, wie er nun dreinblickte, hätte er auch gut 40 sein können. "Wir wollen gegen dich bladen, Kai Hiwatari."

"Waaaaaaaas?!" Takao ballte seine Fäuste zusammen. "Drei gegen einen? Ihr habt wohl noch nie was von Fairness gehört?!"

"Keine Sorge, Kinomiya." Kai trat einen Schritt vor.

Takao zupfte seinen Kapitän am Ärmel. "Aber Kai, wenn.........."

Weiter kam er nicht. Kai hatte sich seinen Weg nach vorne gebahnt. Er war sich seines Sieges vollkommen sicher, doch irgendwie hatte er trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er wusste nur nicht, warum.

"Also los, bringen wir's hinter uns", sagte Kai und stellte sich und seinen Starter in Position. "Aber sobald ich gewinne, haut ihr ab!"

Die dunklen Blader grinsten nur und gingen ebenfalls in Startposition.

Kyouju stand verdutzt und nervös mit seinem Laptop da. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", murmelte er unentwegt vor sich hin.

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch andere Schaulustige zum Platz gesellt, der gerade Schauplatz eines seltsamen Beyblade-Kampfes wurde. Es herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Alle Augen waren schweigend auf die Blader gerichtet.

Rei ersetzte DJ Jazzman. "Drei"

"Zwei"

"Kommt jetzt.... ein Beyblade-Kampf?", fragte Mira flüsternd.

"Eins"

"So in der Art", antwortete Takao. Er sah wieder zu seinem Captain. "Kai....."

"Let it rip!"

Wie auf Kommando ließen beide Seiten ihre Blades von den Startern segeln.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach zehn Minuten war immer noch keine Entscheidung gefällt. Natürlich hätte Kai auch sofort zum Sieger erklärt werden können, bedachte man, dass er gleich gegen drei Gegner gleichzeitig zu kämpfen hatte.

Kais Augenbrauen verzogen sich nach unten. Immer wenn er einen Angriff starten wollte, wichen die gegnerischen Beyblades geschickt aus, sodass es unmöglich war, sie aus dem Rennen zu schlagen. Bisher hatte er keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ein gegnerisches Blade auch nur zu streifen.

"Was denn?!", rief er ärgerlich. "Ich dachte, ihr wollt bladen und nicht weglaufen!"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste. "Das kannst du gerne haben"

Plötzlich schoss sein Blade, dass gerade an einem Baum hochgejagt war, in Sekundenschnelle in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, genau auf Dranzer hinzu.

"Shit....", fluchte Kai. "Dranzer, wenden!"

Doch es war schon zu spät. In einer Hundertstelsekunde war das gegnerische Blade bei Dranzer angekommen und drohte, es unfähig zu machen. Aber irgendwie kam es nicht dazu........ Irgendetwas an den Blades leuchtete für einen Augenblick und sie jagten aneinander vorbei.

_Was war denn das?!_

"Dranzer, setze dem ein Ende!", befahl Kai mit kräftiger Stimme. Wie angewiesen erschien aus Kais Beyblade plötzlich eine riesige Gestalt, ein roter Vogel mit mächtigen Schwingen, ganz aus Flammen bestehend. Kais Phoenix.

Den Zuschauern stockte der Atem. Es war doch immer wieder ein beinahe heiliges Erlebnis, Kais Bitbeast in Aktion zu erleben.

"Es ist wunderschön", sagte Mira fasziniert.

"Klar", grinste Takao. _Los Kai, besiege sie endlich!_

Eine unaussprechliche Hitze breitete sich im gesamten Park aus, Dranzer setzte seine Attacke ein. Die dunklen Blader schluckten und starrten entsetzt auf das Flammenmeer, das auf sie zukam.

Kurz darauf kehrte Dranzer zu seinem Besitzer zurück, welcher sich umwandte. Wäre er noch jünger gewesen, hätte sein langes Tuch, wie zur Bestätigung seines Sieges, im Wind gewedelt. Aber er besaß kein Tuch mehr.

Bei den Bladebreakers machte sich Jubel breit. Die anderen Zuschauer klatschten.

"Du hast es geschafft!!!", rief Max.

"Kai...!" Takao rannte auf Kai zu, um ihm zu gratulieren. Seine Augen leuchteten. Kai war glücklich, dass Takao ihn wieder so ansah. Er wollte schon zurücklächeln, als er plötzlich Dranzer in seiner Hand vibrieren spürte.

_Was...?!_

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um. Von irgendwoher schnellte eine riesige Blitzkugel in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf die im Youth Park stehenden Menschen zu.

_Tak--------.......................!!!_

Ohne an sich selbst oder an irgendeinen anderen Menschen in diesem Park zu denken, wandte Kai sich um und sprang auf Takao. Sie fielen rücklings auf den Boden. Kai stellte sicher, dass sein Körper Takao vollständig verdeckte und umklammerte ihn fest.

_Dir darf nichts passieren!_

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz, der sich auf seinem Rücken ausbreiten sollte.

-----------------------------------

Doch er kam nicht.

"Kai?"

Kai schaute auf und blickte in das schönste Meer aus dunkelblauer Farbe, das er je gesehen hatte.

Takaos Augen.

Takaos Augen, die ihn anglitzerten. Nein.......... war das nicht eine Galaxie? Bestehend aus lauter funkelnden Sternen und Planeten?

"Kai............."

Kai bemerkte, dass sich Takaos Wangen allmählich rötlich färbten. Kai hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb. Er wollte nur den Moment genießen, in dem Takaos Augen einzig und allein auf seinen ruhten.

Sie waren lebendig.

Er lebte noch!

Kai umklammerte Takao fester.

_Er lebt noch!!_

Kai hatte ihn beschützt!

Er senkte den Kopf. "Takao..... Takao..... geht es dir gut?!", hauchte er in sein Ohr.

Etwas drückte sich gegen Kais Brustkorb. "Ja.... ja, mir geht's gut..... Kai.... Ich frage mich eher, ob es dir gut geht." Takao wandte beschämt den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte noch einmal, Kai von sich zu drücken.

"Äh....... darf ich fragen, was ihr da macht?"

--

-----

-------------

------------------------

--------------------------------------

Kai fiel aus allen Wolken.

Er setzte sich behutsam auf, um Takao nicht wehzutun, und schaute verwirrt um sich. Um Takao und ihn herum standen so einige Leute, die dreinblickten, als hätten sie gerade sonstwas gesehen.

"Hättet ihr euch so was nicht auch fürs Hotel aufheben können?!?!" Eine schrille Mädchenstimme - Hiromi - fluchte. "Wie peinlich!"

_Was ist denn los? Warum schauen mich alle so entgeistert an?_

Kai rappelte sich auf und wollte Takao gerade aufhelfen, als dieser von selber aufsprang. Kai blickte sich um. Alle waren munter und frohauf wie immer. Die Blitzkugel hätte mindestens einige Bäume zerstören müssen, doch nein, alle waren völlig heil.

"War..... nicht gerade...... eine Art Blitz hier auf die Menge geschossen worden?", fragte Kai wie in Trance, ohne die Frage an jemand Bestimmten zu richten.

"What?" Max guckte verblüfft. "Wovon redest du, Kai? Hier war nichts!"

"Ja", mischte sich Rei ein. "Du bist als Sieger aus dem Beyblade-Kampf hervorgegangen und danach sind diese komischen Typen sofort abgehauen. Mehr nicht. Aber... schon komisch..." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Diese Typen haben sich nicht einmal vorgestellt. Und warum wollten sie unbedingt gegen Kai kämpfen? Ich kapier's nicht."

Kai sah Miras zartes Gesicht. Starrte sie ihn gerade voller Ekel an - oder war sie einfach nur verängstigt?

Takao blickte schweigend nach unten.

Kai hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Nebelschleier breiteten sich vor seinen Augen aus. Er sah und hörte nicht mehr klar. In seinen Ohren schallten die besorgten Rufe seiner Teamkameraden.

Kai hatte das Gefühl, als hörte er von irgendwoher eine furchterregende, schadenfrohe Stimme, die ihn auslachte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interessant.....", murmelte der Mann. "Wirklich höchst interessant."

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er ihm so viel bedeutet."

Irgendwo in einem abgedunkelten Raum starrten mehrere Augen auf einen erleuchteten Bildschirm.

"Takao Kinomiya...........", sagte eine helle Frauenstimme. "Dieser Junge kann uns noch von großem Nutzen sein."

To be continued..........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war Kapitel 2. Kai muss ganz schön was durchmachen, nicht wahr? Wer sind überhaupt diese komischen Blader?? Und was war das für ein Blitz, den anscheinend nur Kai wahrgenommen hat?? Und was sind das für Leute am Schluss?...... Das alles erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge (Digimon-Ansager-imitier).

Ich habe Mira schon richtig liebgewonnen. Doch ehrlich, ich mag sie richtig. Wie unwissend sie ist, wenn es um Beyblade geht! Aber mögt sie ja nicht - sie ist doch Kais Rivalin! "

Sagt mir ruhig, wenn es euch nicht gefällt. Die Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall weitergeführt, daran kann niemand was ändern! XD


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

"Das waren ja ein paar schräge Vögel", sagte Rei und streckte die Beine lang.

"Ja", stimmte Max kopfnickend zu. "Die waren so auffällig, dass es mich wundert, dass sie die Polizei nicht schon abgeführt hat!"

Die Bladebreakers waren nach dem Zwischenfall mit den drei seltsamen Beybladern unverzüglich in ihr Hotel zurückgekehrt. Die Maßnahme war schon daher erforderlich, dass Kai einen ziemlich blassen und ungesunden Eindruck machte und anscheinend nicht einmal fähig war, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, womit der Vorfall mit Takao erklärt war.

Mehr oder weniger.

Die jungen Leute saßen im höchst aufgeräumten Zimmer des Chefs Kyouju. Mira war nicht bei ihnen, da diese bereits wieder in ihr eigenes Hotelgebäude zurückgekehrt war. Sie müsste sich von den Strapazen des Tages erst noch erholen, so hieß es.

Kai allerdings wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Mädchen ihn absichtlich mied. Sie wollte nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Ob sie Kais blinde Eifersucht spüren konnte? Vielleicht war sie aber auch angewidert gewesen von der Szene, die sie vor ein paar Stunden miterlebt hatte.

Was auch immer es war - Kai empfand ihre Abwesenheit ganz sicher nicht als tragisch.

Er schielte unauffällig zu Takao hinüber, welcher direkt neben Hiromi saß. Er hatte seit dem "Vorfall" kein einziges Wort mehr mit seinem Kapitän gewechselt.

_Ist er deshalb etwa wütend auf mich?_

Kai fürchtete, Takaos Vertrauen zu verlieren.

_Ist er traurig, weil dieses Weib nicht da ist??_

Kai konnte keine bessere Bezeichnung für seine Rivalin um Takaos Gunst finden. Im Gegenteil, in seinem Kopf schwirrten durchaus einige andere Begriffe herum, die sogar noch weniger menschenwürdig waren.

Kyouju blinzelte hinter seinem Laptop hervor. "Ich habe die Daten analysiert", sagte er mit seiner typischen leicht verwirrten, aber beunruhigten Art. "Es ist schon komisch....."

Er wandte seinen Laptop um, sodass die Sicht für die restlichen Bladebreakers frei gemacht wurde. Alle starrten erwartungsvoll auf den Bildschirm. Auf ihm tummelten sich allerhand Zahlen und Buchstaben, die auf den ersten Blick ungefähr genauso viel Sinn ergaben, wie eine Sandkiste in die Wüste zu bauen.

"Ich versteh nur Bahnhof!" Takao runzelte die Stirn.

"Schaut." Der Chef drückte eine Taste, woraufhin ein kleiner Film auf dem Display erschien. Er zeigte ein Beyblade von allen Seiten.

"Dieses Beyblade haben alle diese drei komischen Typen verwendet", fuhr Kyouju fort.

"Ist ja cool!", rief Hiromi. "Partnerlook!"

Takao wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Ist ja toll. Von mir aus können die auch alle dieselbe Unterwäsche tragen-------- Erklär mir bitte, was daran so mysteriös sein soll!"

"Immer mit der Ruhe." Der Chef schaltete seinen Computer aus und blickte seine Freunde an. "Vom Bau dieser Beyblades her ist leicht zu erkennen, dass sie gegen Gegner wie Kai keine Chance haben. Sie sind simpel gemacht - beinahe wie die von Anfängern. Es gibt aber eine sehr wichtige Besonderheit: Alle diese Beyblades sondern beim Kreiseln eine Flüssigkeit ab."

"Hahahaha!" Takao lachte vergnügt. "Beyblades können also auch pinkeln!"

"Takao!", mahnte Rei.

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt", sagte Kyouju ernst. Nervös zappelten seine Hände auf der Suche nach etwas Greifbaren. "Ich habe die Konsistenz der Flüssigkeit einmal unter die Lupe genommen. Dabei konnte ich feststellen, dass sie dem Harz von Bäumen ähnelt."

"Harz?", wiederholte Kai verblüfft. "Ich habe schon mehrmals so einen seltsamen bitteren, aber trotzdem irgendwie süßen Geruch wahrgenommen."

"Das war sicher dieses Zeug!", sagte Hiromi.

"Wir wissen es nicht", meinte Kyouju und schaute wieder einmal mit besorgter Miene in die Runde. "Jedenfalls scheint diese Flüssigkeit nur abgesondert zu werden, wenn die Beyblades Schäden davontragen. Sie scheint nicht zum Angriff zu dienen............ Es ist, als ob die Beyblades bluten würden...."

"Das Blut der Beyblades....", sagte Rei monoton, jedoch beinahe feierlich. Für einen Moment herrschte schweigende, atemlose Stille im Raum.

"Was für ein Schwachsinn!!" Nun ja, zumindest war es ein kurzer Moment.... bis Takao sich energisch einbrachte: "Beyblades die pinkeln, Beyblades die bluten - und was kommt als nächstes?! Beyblades, die kochen?? Die singen?! Und ich dachte immer, ich hätte eine blühende Fantasie!" Takao schüttelte den Kopf. Er war aufgesprungen, sodass alle zu ihm aufschauen mussten.

"Vielleicht hat Takao ja wirklich recht und wir machen aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten", meinte Max. "Aber ich würde schon gerne wissen, was sie ausgerechnet von Kai wollten!"

"Aaaaach, das waren bestimmt wieder solche Spinner, die mal ein paar Blades zum Geburtstag bekommen haben und die sie einfach mal austesten wollten." Hiromi lächelte und schielte zu Kai. "Kai ist sicher ihr Idol und sie waren so übermütig und dachten, sie könnten ihn gleich besiegen!"

"Und wozu dann diese hirnrissigen Verkleidungen, hä?", wollte Takao wissen.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hiromi. "Ist vielleicht..... gerade Karneval oder so?-?"

"Wie auch immer..." Rei nahm mal wieder seine für ihn typische Sitzposition ein: Schneidersitz, und verschränkte Arme, was sicherlich ein Überbleibsel seiner meditativen Übungen war. "Wir überstürzen das jetzt nicht weiter, unterschätzen die Situation aber auch nicht."

"Passt einfach besser auf euch auf", sagte Kai und schloss die Augen, um klarzustellen, dass das Thema damit erledigt war.

"Ich geh schlafen!" Max gähnte und stand auf. Rei tat es ihm gleich und räkelte und streckte sich. Alle Bladebreakers, bis auf Kyouju natürlich, der dieses Zimmer bewohnte, liefen in den Flur, um auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen.

"Gute Nacht, Jungs!" Hiromi war dabei, ihre Tür zu schließen. "Träumt was Schönes!"

_Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen..., _dachte Kai und verspürte unweigerlich den Drang zu grinsen. (Dieser Perverse!! XD XD XD XD XD)

"Kai..."

Kais Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite. Takao blickte ihn ernst an. Wollte er Kai Vorwürfe machen?

"Gute Nacht." Takaos Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Kai schloss die Augen. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Glück. Er wollte es zurückhalten, doch er konnte sich nicht gegen seine Lippen wehren, die nun ebenfalls lächelten.

"Gute Nacht, Kinomiya."

Wäre Kai noch länger da stehen geblieben, hätte er sich sicher nicht mehr zurückhalten können und hätte Takao stürmisch umarmt. Oh wie sehr wollte Kai ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte, dass er ihn mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte! Wie sehr wollte er seine Furcht und die Maske seines unnahbaren Egos einfach abnehmen und Takao fest an sich drücken!

Darum war es schon gut, wie es war. Kai war in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich auf sein Bett fallen gelassen.

Also war Takao nicht wütend auf ihn!

Kai stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, Takaos Freundschaft zu verlieren, wo er doch noch so viel mehr für ihn empfand als nur das.

_Shit._

Er vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen.

Das große Fenster ließ das Mondlicht hinein und beleuchtete Kais Körper, der langgestreckt auf dem Bett lag.

Wie peinlich es für einen Beyblade-Kapitän war, solche Schwäche zu zeigen! Er fand, dass er sich mehr wie ein verliebtes, kleines Mädchen benahm als ein ernstzunehmender Beyblader. Allerdings wusste er nicht, in welcher Rolle er sich wohler fühlte -----

Seine Liebe zu Takao war zwar nur einseitig und ließ ihn so oft sein Herz bluten, doch letzten Endes war Takao lebendig.

Sein Beyblade nicht.

Dranzer vibrierte auf einmal, als hätte es die Gedanken seines Besitzers gelesen und tadelte ihn nun deshalb.

Kai musste lächeln. "Ich mag dich doch auch, Dranzer", sagte er, als ob er sich bei seinem Beyblade entschuldigte. Natürlich lebte sein Bitbeast, doch ein solches konnte doch niemals für jemanden Gefühle aufbringen oder gar welche erwidern! Man konnte es nicht halten, nicht umarmen..... nicht lieben.

Kai schaute wieder ernst. "Was waren das nun für Blader heute..............?"

_Und was war das für ein Blitz?_

_Er war doch mindestens genauso groß wie ein Fußballfeld.... Warum nur haben ihn die anderen nicht gesehen?_

_Oder halluziniere ich jetzt schon?_

Wieder stieg ihm ein bitterer Geruch in die Nase.

"Mist!", sagte Kai verärgert und setzte sich auf. "Dieser Geruch verfolgt mich wirklich überallhin!" Er schnüffelte an seinem Beyblade und wich sogleich wieder zurück.

_Oh nein.... Dranzer hat sicher was von diesem stinkenden Zeug abbekommen, als es heute gegen diese komischen Typen gekämpft hat! Hoffentlich geht der Geruch auch irgendwann raus..._

Kai hüpfte vom Bett und öffnete sein Fenster. Kalte Nachluft strömte ihm ins Gesicht. Kai atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft wieder gleichmäßig aus seinem Mund gleiten.

Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, schlafen zu gehen. Heute war ein harter Tag gewesen.

Er hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass der nächste Tag eine viel härtere Herausforderung werden sollte.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Ähm...... Mira und ich wollen zusammen ausgehen...!"

_Nein......_

_Nein......_

"Wir gehen erst in den Vergnügungspark hier in Singapur und dann will sie mir noch den Tower zeigen!" Takaos Wangen färbten sich allmählich rot.

_NEIN!_

Kai wollte sterben. Auf der Stelle.

Er flehte darum, dass er einfach so umfallen und nie wieder aufwachen würde.

Zumindest nicht so lange, bis dieser Alptraum vorbei war!

"Na du bist mir aber ein Schlingel!", stichelte Max und knuffte Takao. "Angelst dir einfach ein Mädchen!"

_NEIN!_

"Denk aber daran, dass du wegen so was unser Training nicht vernachlässigen darfst!", mahnte Kyouju. "Wir haben noch ein Tournament zu gewinnen!"

"Dass sich die Mädchen mit so was abgeben..." Hiromi schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal eine Freundin bekommst. Na ja, es heißt ja: Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn!"

"Jaa jaaaaaaa", sagte Takao entnervt. "Es heißt auch: Aus einem hässlichen Entlein wird mal ein schöner Schwan. Ich bin also auf den Tag gespannt, an dem du dann als Schwan hier umherläufst."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!?!" Hiromi verpasste Takao eine Kopfnuss. Rei und Max kicherten vergnügt.

Kai war nicht zum Lachen zumute.

Vor seinem Auge wurde es dunkel. Seine Sinne entschärften sich. Er bemerkte, wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Wie um alles in der Welt könnte er seinen Besitz, _seinen_ Besitz - wie könnte er ihn einfach so abgeben?

Sollte er Mira einfach... umbringen?

Leise. Ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken...?

Was für dunkle Pläne er wieder schmiedete! Würde er sogar über Leichen gehen?

Er war einer Ohnmacht nahe.

"Vielleicht.... küsst sie dich ja auch!"

**"NEIN!"**

Ein schriller Schrei durchschoss den Vorgarten des Hotels. Ein paar Vögel flatterten aufgescheucht aus dem Gebüsch hervor.

Die Bladebreakers wandten sich um.

Kai bemerkte wie im Schock, dass nun alle Augen entgeistert auf ihn gerichtet waren.

_Takao... Takao..._

_Warum siehst du mich so an?_

"Ich... ich..." Kai suchte nach etwas, das er sagen konnte. Der Gedanke an Mira versetzte ihn aber gleich wieder in Rage. "Ich verbiete dir, deine Zeit mit solchen Lappalien zu vergeuden, Kinomiya!!", kläffte er.

Takaos Augen weiteten sich. "Was?!"

"Du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden." Der Schrei hatte Kai einige Kraft gekostet, so dass er keuchen musste. "Kyouju hat ganz recht.... Wir müssen trainieren."

Takao war entsetzt. Die anderen standen schockiert um die beiden Streitenden herum, zu überwältigt, als dass sie hätten etwas sagen können.

"Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, mir was verbieten zu können?!", rief Takao erbost. Sein Körper hatte sich in eine Angriffshaltung versetzt: Sein Rücken krümmte sich leicht und die geballten Fäuste richtete er vor seinem Bauch auf.

_Takao.... Warum zwingst du mich dazu?_

Kai führte innerlich einen Kampf mit sich selbst. Er bemitleidete sich dafür, dass Takao ihn vor Wut anfunkelte, hasste sich aber auch selbst, dass er den einzigen geliebten Menschen so kränken musste.

"Antworte mir, Kai!"

"Ich werde es dir sagen." Kai ging einen Schritt auf Takao zu. "Ich bin dein Captain und du hast das zu tun, was ich dir sage."

"Ach ja?!", höhnte Takao. "Du bist ein selbsternannter Captain, weiter nichts!"

"Hör zu", sagte Kai und blieb bedrohlich nahe vor Takao stehen. "Ich sage dir eins: Vergiss das Weib!"

"Wie bitte?!?!?!"

"Vergiss --- die --- Schlampe."

Takao erstarrte. Plötzlich sah Kai zu seinem Entsetzen, dass Takaos Augen sich röteten und zu tränen begannen.

"ICH HASSE DICH!"

Mit diesen Worten war er im Hotel verschwunden.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_"ICH HASSE DICH!!"_

_"ICH HASSE DICH!!"_

Immer wieder schallten Takaos Worte in Kais Ohren wider.

_"ICH HASSE DICH!!"_

Melodisch.

_"ICH HASSE DICH!!"_

Wie eine bittersüße Melodie.

Kai saß auf einem Baumstumpf und starrte ziellos gen Himmel.

Lohnte es sich überhaupt noch, auch nur zu atmen, wenn Takao ihn hasste?

Ob Takao wusste, dass nicht nur er es war, der gerade furchtbare Qualen durchlitt?

Oder...

Was wäre, wenn es Takao gar nicht weiter bekümmerte? Wenn es ihm gleichgültig wäre, seinen Kapitän zu hassen?

War er überhaupt auf Kai angewiesen?

Kai behinderte ihn doch nur bei seinem Glück!

Er ----

"Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Nach diesen Worten hörte man einige Blätter rascheln und eine großgewachsene Gestalt trat hinter einer riesigen Baumwurzel hervor.

"Was willst du von mir, Rei?!", brummte Kai, ohne sich umzublicken. War er gerade noch in Selbstmitleid versunken gewesen, so kam ihm nun unwiderruflich die schlechte Laune wieder in den Sinn.

Rei kam näher und setzte sich neben Kai auf den Baumstamm. "Wann wirst du endlich lernen, nach deinen Gefühlen zu handeln......?"

"Wie bitte?!" Kais böser Blick schoss Rei ins Gesicht.

"Du liebst ihn doch, oder nicht?"

"Wa..." Kai wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wangen würden vor Röte explodieren.

_Rei..................!!_

"Wusste ich es doch." Rei lächelte und schloss die Augen. Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Höhlen, als Kai ihn plötzlich grob am Kragen packte. Kai funkelte ihn an.

"Wenn du auch nur irgendjemandem etwas davon erzählst, dann schneide ich dir die Kehle durch!"

_Was.... was........._

Wie in Trance ließ er von Rei ab. Ungläubig hob er seine zitternden Hände und starrte auf sie. Was er da gerade getan hatte, war nicht nur, dass er sich selbst verraten hatte, nein, er war auf seinen Teamkameraden losgegangen.

Er hatte ihn bedroht.

Seinen Freund.

Entsetzt schaute er Rei an.

"Es...... es...... Rei.... es............."

Rei lächelte.

"Es tut mir leid, Rei. Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!" Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er diese Worte. Immer und immer wieder eine Entschuldigung.

_Es tut mir leid...!_

_Es tut mir leid!_

_Takao, es tut mir leid!!!_

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Es tut mir leid!" Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

Tränen!

Auf einmal spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Ich bin sicher nicht derjenige, bei dem du dich entschuldigen solltest, Kai", sagte Rei sanft.

"Aber......." Kai schluckte. " Er hat gesagt, er hasst mich!"

_Oh ja, er hasst mich._

_Und er hat auch allen Grund dazu._

"Quatsch!", erwiderte Rei hastig. "Er war eben wütend, da ist ihm das so herausgerutscht. Du kennst doch Takao........... Außerdem warst du ja auch nicht gerade nett zu ihm."

Schweigen.

"Rei, ich......." Kai wusste nicht, wo oder wie er anfangen sollte. "Wie hast du..."

"Woher ich über das mit Takao Bescheid weiß?"

"Äh.... genau."

Rei streckte seine Beine lang und schaute nach oben zum Himmel. "Richtig aufgefallen ist es mir erst vor ein paar Tagen, als du wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebeskranker durch die Gegend gelaufen bist, hihi."

_Na klasse. -.-"_

"Aber etwas in der Richtung vermutet habe ich schon seit Jahren", fügte Rei hinzu.

"In Takaos Nähe bist du einfach anders", sagte Rei. "Du versuchst zwar immer, deine Gefühle zu verbergen, aber dein Blick spricht doch Bände. Du lächelst viel öfter."

_Toll, Rei. Hättest du mir so was nicht schon früher sagen können?!_

Rei gluckste vergnügt. "Nya, und letztens bist du sogar richtig rot geworden. Das sah so süß aus, hihi!"

"Rei, ich dreh dir den Hals um!"

"Haha! Schon wieder!" Rei zeigte lachend auf Kai. "Wie rot du wirst! Herrlich!"

_Rei. Noch ein Wort mehr und dann macht es Bumm und Plosch und schließlich Spritz und dann ist hier alles schön rot...._

"Du hast dich verändert, Kai."

Kai horchte auf.

"Nicht nur, dass du dich nach deinem eigenen Teamkameraden verzehrst (Kai:_ Das kann man wohl auch etwas dezenter ausdrücken -.-") _- du gibst es auch noch offen zu (Kai: _Offen?! Das war ja wohl ganz klar Erpressung!)_:

"Takao hat dich verändert."

_Takao hat mich........?_

Minuten des Schweigens traten ein. Keiner der beiden fühlte sich mehr dazu bewegt, zu reden. Sie saßen einfach auf dem Baumstumpf und sahen gen Himmel, der durch die Sonnenstrahlen eine rötliche Farbe angenommen hatte. Ein süßlicher Geruch schwebte in der Luft.

"Liebst du Mao eigentlich?"

Rei blickte verblüfft drein. Auf eine solche Frage war er nicht vorbereitet. Schon bald erweichten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

"Ja..... Ich liebe sie."

"Und liebt sie dich auch?"

Rei kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich denke schon.... nya... ich hoffe es doch mal!" Er lachte. "Sie ist immer sehr eifersüchtig, weißt du. Ich mag ja auch andere Mädchen, aber keine bedeutet mir so viel wie Mao. Ich denke, das weiß sie und reißt mir deshalb nicht den Kopf ab, wenn ich mal wieder irgendeinem Rock hinterherjage!" Sein schallendes Gelächter scheuchte einige Vögel auf.

"Hast du sie... schon mal geküsst?"

"Na klar!", war Reis spontane, aber ehrliche Antwort. "Sogar..... mehr als das." Ein unanständiges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

_Mehr als......._

Rei schielte seinen Kameraden schief von der Seite an. "Sag mal, Kai............ Als ich letztens an deiner Tür vorbeigelaufen bin, da hab ich ein paar..... wie soll ich sagen.... merkwürdige Geräusche wahrgenommen."

_Das ist......_

"Das war doch wohl nicht....?"

_.... das Ende............_

In Kais Kopf drehte sich alles. Seine Wangen wurden heiß. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte dieser %§$")/= das herausgefunden?!?!?!?! Wer weiß, was er noch so alles wusste.........

Plötzlich brach Rei in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. Er lachte und lachte, er vergrub seinen Kopf einer Wurzel, weil er sich kaum halten konnte.

"Wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest, Kai!" Er heulte fast vor lachen. "Du verrätst dich ja so was von selbst!"

Kai riss allmählich der Geduldsfaden. "Was soll das heißen?!?"

Auf einmal wandelte sich Reis Blick schlagartig um. Seine Augen traten beinahe aus den Höhlen, unter denen sich tiefe, dunkle Eingrabungen erstreckten. Er sah aus wie ein Zombie.

_Womit habe ich das nur verdient....? T.T_

Rei grabschte Kai an die Schultern, vor Schock hätte Kai beinahe aufgeschrieen. "Ich habe nichts gewusst", sagte Rei und schaute seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen. "Aber du hast deine Gedanken auch so verraten!"

Kai verspürte den dringlichen Wunsch, Dynamit auf den Baumstumpf zu legen, wegzurennen und abzuwarten, was wohl geschehen würde.

Dieser ?"=!("/§()!& hatte ihn bloß testen wollen! Und er, Kai Hiwatari, war auch noch darauf reingefallen!!

_Womit habe ich das nur verdient....., _fragte er sich immer wieder selbstmitleidig.

"Weine nicht, Kai.......!" Rei hatte sich schon wieder verändert: Tränen kullerten in Strömen über seine Wangen und er biss in seinen Kragen, um das Wasser im Zaum zu halten.

Kai kam sich wie der verarschte Held einer Slapstick-Komödie vor.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kai." Der alte Rei war wieder zurückgekehrt! Er verschränkte seine Arme und nickte. "Ich kann dir ein paar Tipps für )"(§/!&")/§ geben."

"Vielen Dank, aber ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein." Kai versuchte, nett zu klingen. Seitdem er fest davon überzeugt war, dass Rei Alkohol intus hatte - und das nicht wenig - platzten in ihm Tausende von Wutäderchen.

Rei legte nachdenklich einen Finger unters Kinn. "Meinst du....? Aber du solltest dich langsam mal beeilen. Sonst ist jemand vor dir da."

_WAS?!_

"Das wird nicht passieren!!", fauchte Kai. Doch es war ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei. Was zählte es schon, was er, Kai, wollte? Was war mit Takaos Gefühlen? Takao, der gerade eine Freundin erlangte - empfand er überhaupt etwas für seinen Captain? Er müsste doch Kais Liebe erst einmal erwidern......

_....... oder?_

"HEY, WAS........?!?!", hörte er Rei auf einmal schreien.

Kai merkte, wie ihn zwei kräftige Hände von hinten packten und ihm etwas Unidentifizierbares gegen die Nase pressten.

Dann spürte er nichts mehr.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kapitel 3 Ende.

Oh mein Gott! Dieses Kapitel war ja so krank! Und so zusammenhangslos! Nichts ist so geworden, wie ich es anfangs geplant hatte....... TT Die Szene mit Rei zum Beispiel habe ich völlig spontan eingebaut. Er ist ein wenig durchgedreht, nicht wahr? Und er will Kai Tipps geben! lach Vermutlich hat er dabei an alte, abgenutzte Ausgaben der BRAVO gedacht. XD Wenigstens muntert er Kai ein bisschen auf. - Falls übrigens jemand darauf spekuliert, dass Kai feststellt, dass er Rei toller findet als Takao und die Geschichte eine NOCH neuere Wendung annimmt, dann - tschüß! winkt Das LETZTE, worüber ich schreiben würde, wäre KaixRei.................... o" Auch wenn ich Rei sehr mag, ich ertrage dieses "Pairing" einfach nicht!

Auf jeden Fall frage ich mich, ob es wohl nicht doch etwas überholt war, die Story als "R" zu raten. Sie enthält nichts, was man nicht auch im Mittagsprogramm diverser Fernsehsender sehen und hören kann.

Also, was tun...??


End file.
